Fang and Claw
by YamiKaykaMotou
Summary: Companion piece to Introperspective. Takes place during Harry's sixth year. While Harry copes with his new "condition" at school, a relationship between a student and a teacher blossoms. Slash implied. I don't own Harry Potter. COMPLETE.
1. The Truth

Chapter One-The Truth

**After I don't know how long, I'm finally getting around to posting the sequel to Introperspective.** **If you haven't read it, I suggest you do so now, otherwise this story won't make any sense.**

Chapter One-The Truth

Harry trailed after Lupin, apprehensive about his first transformation. There were so many things that could go awry. What if he ended up severely injuring Lupin? Or worse, killing him?

Lupin, noticing that Harry was lagging, looked back at him, concerned. "Sickle for your thoughts, Harry?"

"Keep your money. I'll tell you. I'm worried that I might hurt or kill you."

Lupin chuckled. "I have a feeling that that won't happen."

Harry blinked in confusion. Why did Lupin think he wasn't in danger? Why was he so bloody calm? Lupin opened the safe house's door and gestured for Harry to go in. The teenager obliged and gasped in surprise.

There, in the one room house, stood his godfather, Sirus. He was alive! Harry knew it wasn't a dream. The smells he was picking up was proof of that. Harry rushed forward and embraced Sirus. "I thought you were dead!"

"The Veil apparently has no care for animals. I transformed to my dog form and suddenly there was a path showing me the way out."

"Did you know you could get out like that?"

"No. I thought I'd change because I felt like it."

"You see Harry," Lupin cut in. "I told Sirus what happened and he'll keep a close watch on us tonight and the next two nights."

"Did you tell him about The Secret, Remus?"

"No, I didn't."

"I think it's time you did, my friend."

"What secret, Professor?"

Lupin rubbed the bridge of his nose looking a great deal older than before. "Harry, James...isn't your real father."

"Oh, God. Not Snape."

"Snape? What made you think of him?"

"I...don't know (A/N: I do! I made him think Snape was his father. I originally planned to have Harry say here that the author had him think that about Snape, but decided to keep myself out of this story). It's not Snape, is it?"

"No, Harry. It's me."

"You? But, how...why?"

"You remember I said your mother, Lily, could see the goodness and beauty in people even whey they can't see it themselves? I was especially referring to myself. She found out I was a werewolf the same time the other Maruaders found out. She was very kind and sympathetic towards me. We eventually fell in love and soon found out we were going to have a baby."

"But, why did you leave my mother and me?"

"Because I was afraid that I would bite one or both of you. Or worse kill you. But, I didn't want to leave you or Lily by yourselves. James volunteered to act as your father. Lily made me promise not to tell you until you were twenty-one or if something terrible happened to you."

"But, why do I look like Da...James?"

"It's because of a Glamour Charm (A/N: I know, not very original, but it explains a lot). Lily cast it to quell suspicions of your real father. But I need to remove it before the moon fully rises. So you can see for yourself." Lupin uttered a phrase and pointed his wand at Harry.

The boy felt his skin tingle as if something was tickling it. He saw Sirus staring at him as if he were a stranger. Lupin conjured a mirror and held it up to Harry's face.

Harry's mouth dropped. His eyes were still green, but his hair was like Lupin's only a bit lighter. It was true. Lupin was his father.

A sharp prick in his stomach drew his attention. The moon had completely come up. His first transformation was beginning. His body stretched and elongated, taking on wolfish proportions. The heels of his feet moved upward, forming hindquarters. His spine adjusted, allowing him to move two or four-legged. His hands had become paws with sharp claws like his feet. His ears became pointed and moved up his head as his nose and mouth merged into a muzzle full of sharp flesh-rending teeth. Harry threw back his head and howled as his change completed itself.

He heard a snarl and the young werewolf turned to see another male werewolf like himself. The intruder growled and bared his teeth. The young one did likewise as he advanced, intent on ripping the intruder apart.

Suddenly, a large black dog got between them. The dog growled at the larger male before looking at the smaller one and giving another growl. The young werewolf blinked as he stared at the dog. The dog smelled familiar. But, why? The dog continued to look at him when it whined and wagged its' tail once.

The young one slunk into a corner. The dog was familiar. He didn't know why. He had never met this dog as far as he knew. Yet, a sense of trust came over him and he did as the dog wanted and didn't attack the intruder. The dog walked over and curled up against the young werewolf who had slipped into slumberland.

&

Sunshine fell on the sixteen-year-old's face and woke him from his sleep. Blinking his eyes blurrily focused on Sirus in his dog form, fast asleep beside him. As he sat up, a wave of nausea swept through him and he fought it down. He saw his tattered clothes and thankfully intact glasses nearby and rushed to put them on. As he dressed, he saw his skin had cuts of various sizes. He surmised that he must have bitten and scratched himself in his sleep.

Looking across the room, the teenage boy saw Lupin uncurl himself from his corner. His father looked pale and sickly as he usually does during the full moon. Harry was sure he looked the same. "Good morning, Dad."

Lupin looked startled for a moment before a smile crept onto his face. "Dad," he murmured. "I like the sound of that. How are you feeling, Harry?"

"Sick," was the reply as the older werewolf walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, once he was dressed.

Lupin chuckled. "Yes. I had a feeling you would say that."

A yawn came from beside Harry, followed by Sirus' voice saying, "Morning, already?"

"Yes, my friend," Lupin answered. "It is."

"Thank God. One down, two to go."

"And then, we'll be off to school and hopefully things will go smoothly."

Harry hoped so too. He knew he would have to tell Hermonie and Ron when he saw them at the station and that they would accept his situation. He expected that they would be as friendly and supportive as usual.

**Well, there's chapter one. This story came about because of a challenge I read on someone's bio. I believe the name was Tia Evans, or something like that. Anyway, how will Hermonie and Ron react when Harry tells them he's a werewolf?**


	2. The Confession

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! I thought I'd celebrate by finally updating this story and my Inuyasha fic. Updating and posting my stories will be very slow going when January starts. I'll be doing my student-teaching this coming semester and according to my sister, who just graduated this month, I'll have little to no free time to spend on the internet. I'll try to finish these two stories before New Year's Day or January fifth.**

Chapter Two- The Confession

September first came a bit too quickly for Harry. He had been rehearsing in his mind what to say to his friends, but nothing seemed right. Lupin made Harry promise not to reveal his true parentage and Harry understood why: It could raise questions that Harry wasn't sure he could or feel comfortable answering.

"Harry!" a familiar male voice called out across the crowded station. Harry turned to see Ron, running towards him a big smile on his face.

"Hermoine's already got us a compartment. Come on." Grabbing the young wizard's arm, Ron dragged him onto the train and into a compartment where Hermoine was waiting.

"Hi, Harry." Hermoine smiled for a moment before frowning. "Are you okay? You look sick."

Ron took a good look at his friend and saw that Hermoine was right. Harry's skin was pale and he looked thin and sickly. Not to mention tired.

"Maybe you better sit down mate," Ron said, gently pushing Harry onto a seat.

"I'm fine," Harry protested.

"You better take a good look in a mirror because you sure don't look fine."

"Well, there's a reason why I look sick."

"Go on."

"I...I'm a...werewolf." Harry whispered the last word.

Ron stared and Hermoine's mouth dropped open. "But...how? When?"

Harry took a deep breath and explained the walk he took, his paralyzed state upon seeing Lupin in his werewolf form, and getting bitten.

Ron's eyes narrowed and he frowned as Harry finished his story. Did Harry expect him to be sympathetic to his "condition"? Stuff like this always happens to Harry. Becoming a werewolf was no different.

"What **is** it with you Harry? Every year has been some special or weird occurrence you become involved in. In our first year, you were made Seeker, the second year you spoke Parseltongue, third year it was dementors, fourth year was the tournament, last year was a mental like with You-Know-Who, and this year you're a werewolf. What's next year gonna be? The first guy to be pregnant?"

"Oh, Ron, don't be silly," Hermoine chided.

"Well, don't expect me to pity you Harry, 'cause you've already got loads of people to do that." With that, Ron got up and stalked out of the room, slamming the door.

Harry winced. "I didn't mean to come off like that."

"He's just being a jerk, Harry. He'll come around. So, how are you going to handle your changes?"

"Well, Professor. Lupin's coming back, so he'll be helping me and Snape's Wolfsbane Potion will help too."

"Professor. Lupin's coming back!? Yes! You're in good hands Harry. I can collect your homework while you're out and I can ask Neville about your Divinations class."

"Thanks Hermoine. I really appreciate that."

"Your being a werewolf changes nothing between us. You're still you, Harry."

**Well, Ron wasn't as understanding as Harry expected. Is their friendship ruined? What will Harry's sixth year be like? Stay tuned.**


	3. New School Year

**Surprise! I decided to do a double update on this story. I feel a little pressured to post this story because Ruby Moon-Snape is doing a collaborative story to this one that's focusing on the Draco and Snape angle of this story.**

Chapter Three- New School Year

Classes had been in session for two weeks now and things were going just as smoothly as Lupin had hoped. The werewolf Professor didn't treat Harry any differently than he did when he taught in Harry's third year. Harry did wonder however, how Lupin felt when he saw his son for the first time since his birth.

Snape, on the other hand, seemed to show more loathing toward the boy this year. He wondered if it was because he was a werewolf now or because he had to see Harry two years more than he would prefer to. Snape's attitude didn't keep the Potions Master from providing him and Lupin their potions for the month.

As the third week of classes began, Lupin took Harry aside after DADA class was over and informed him that he needed to be prepared to miss classes in a couple of days. Harry told Hermoine and she wished him good luck and to be careful.

Ron still refused to talk to Harry. He sat as far away from his friends at mealtimes and in class. Hermoine pestered Ron to get over his jealously because it was raising suspicions about Harry. But the red-head flatly refused to apologize. This, of course, made Harry depressed. He toyed with the idea of biting Ron, but decided that that idea might make things worse.

&&&&

Four hours before he had to go down to the Shrieking Shack, Harry descended down to the dungeon for his last dose of potion for the month. Being in Snape's class this year was almost unbearable, but if he wanted to be an Auror, this torture was necessary.

Knocking on the door, he heard a strained voice say, "Come in." Entering the office, he saw Snape sitting at his desk, elbows propped up and his head in his hands.

"Professor?" Harry inquired.

Pointing to a steaming goblet on a nearby table, Snape said, "Take your potion and go Potter."

Confused by the Potion Master's attitude, Harry nevertheless obliged and left the room when he finished his potion.

'I hope Snape's not ill, which sounds odd considering all the grief he gives me in class.'

&&&&

"Harry, what's wrong?" Lupin asked as his son entered the shack, a confused look on his face.

"It's Professor. Snape. He was acting strange when I came by."

"Strange how?"

"He had his head in his hands and he sounded as if it was an effort to talk. And he didn't even look at me."

Lupin nodded, a serious expression graced his features. "I'm sure whatever it is, he'll have a remedy potion for it or he'll go to Madam Pompfrey."

Harry nodded as Lupin dissloved the Glamour Charm and their transformations began again. But this time, he still remembered who he was and the people he knew. As he howled at the end of his change, he heard his father's howl mixing with his own before he curled up on the floor and fell asleep.

&&&&

Harry awoke to find himself in the hospital wing. He blinked, bemused. Why was he in the hospital wing?

"It's all right, Harry. You're fine."

"What happened?"

"Nothing serious. You just scratched and bit yourself in your sleep. I did that to myself the first few nights for a couple of months."

Harry nodded before giving a yawn. "I think I'll go back to sleep."

"Alright. Sleep tight."

Lupin left the room as Harry turned on his side to get comfortable. The teen's eyes drooped and then snapped open. Lying in the bed beside his was Malfoy!

The pale boy seemed even paler and a gauze pad was on the side of his neck that was kept in place with gauze tape. "Malfoy? What happened to you?"

The blonde boy opened his eyes blearily and blinked at Harry before glaring at him. "None of your business, Potter."

Sighing, Harry rolled over and, before falling asleep, thought, 'What a way to start the school year.'

**How did Draco end up in the hospital? The answer will be forthcoming in chapter four. Stay tuned.**


	4. Odd Occurrences

**I've decided to end this story so that Ruby Moon-Snape will be able to post her side of this story when she's done writing it.**

Chapter Four- Odd Occurrences

"You did **what**, Severus!?"

"You heard me, _werewolf_. I bit Draco Malfoy."

"I thought you had better control than that."

"I could say the same of you."

"I have an excuse for my actions. What about you?"

"I have nothing more to say on the matter. At least he isn't dead or turned."

"Yes. Fortunately."

&&&&

"I brought your homework Harry."

"Thanks, Hermoine. By the way, did you see Malfoy in class today?"

"No, now that you mention it."

"He's over there." Harry pointed to the bed that had curtains drawn around it.

Hermoine blinked. Why in the world was Malfoy in the hospital? Curious, she peeked around the curtain's edge and saw Malfoy with his nursed neck. She stared at the dressings with a look akin to horror.

Hurrying back to her friend's side, Hermoine whispered, "Harry, judging from the position of the bandages, I'd have to say that that's a vampire bite."

"Malfoy was bitten by a vampire!?"

"Apparently. Well, I gotta go start my own homework."

"Okay. See you later."

"Bye."

As Harry swung his beside tray over his lap to do his homework, he was unaware that Malfoy had been feigning sleep. And he had heard Hermoine's pronouncement of the nature of his wound.

'I hop they don't figure out who the vampire is,' he thought. 'because that could complicate matters.'

&&&&

"Dad, did you see Malfoy while we were talking earlier?"

"I did. I wonder what happened to him."

"Hermoine looked at him this afternoon and believes he was bitten by a vampire."

"Really? Do you believe that as well?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I saw his neck before so I guess I agree. I'm just not crazy over the idea of two vampires roaming the school."

"Malfoy was not turned."

"He wasn't?"

"No. He was merely bitten. If you recall from the first year I taught, for a person to be turned he or she must drink the blood of the vampire who bitten him or her."

"Oh, that's right."

"If that's all you have to say, let's get ready for tonight."

"Okay."

&&&&

Draco descended the stairs that led to the Slytherin Common Room, rubbing his sore neck. The bite had healed but it still hurt from the herbs Promfrey had used to dress it

He was still in shock over the events that brought him to the infirmiry.

_Early yesterday evening_

Draco strolled down to Snape's office just after dinner started. He noticed that the Potions Master wasn't at the Staff Table and decided to find out why.

Easing the office door slightly open, he saw Harry heading toward him. No way did he want to explain his reason for being there! He ducked behind the door and waited until his rival was out of sight before entering the office. Snape was at his desk, looking like he had a headache.

"Professor?" he called.

Snape's head snapped up at his voice. Standing up, the greasy-haired Professor walked over to his favorite student and placed a hand on his shoulder. This gesture confused Draco as well as the lack of vocal response. "Professor, are you okay?"

Without warning, Snape's head lanced forward and he sank his teeth into the youth's neck. Draco offered no resistance other than a gasp. He blacked out and awoke in the hospital wing hours later.

_Present Day_

'I can't believe Professor. Snape's a vampire. Yet, there's no other explanation for the bite I received. It also explains why Snape hardly smiles.' Draco dwelled on these thoughts before remembering the company he had in the hospital after he woke up there.

'What was Potter doing there? He's absent from classes the day before, I saw him this morning, but I didn't see him for the rest of the day. Why is that?'

Draco mulled over this and came to a startling realization. Professor. Lupin had been absent the last two days as well. The whole school knew why Lupin was out.

'Is Potter a werewolf too?' he wondered as he entered the Slytherin Common Room.

**Uh-oh, it looks like Malfoy might be on to him. Will Malfoy put it together and what will he do with the information? Stay tuned for chapter five.**


	5. I Know

**Here's chapter five. By now, I think you know that there's a little Draco/Snape relationship developing here and it's that angle that Ruby Moon-Snape will expand on in her story.**

Chapter Five- I Know

Draco crept out of the common room before breakfast the next morning. determined to see if Harry was in the hospital again.

When he hit the last staircase leading to the hospital, he saw Harry on the staircase leading to the Gryffindor dorms. Moving quickly, the blonde sprinted toward his rival and blocked the entrance before Harry got there.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked, a hint of tiredness in his voice.

Malfoy studied the boy in front of him. He was pale and sickly. Just like Lupin would be during the full moon! He smirked at the teen.

"I know the truth, Potter."

Harry's eyes went wide and his breathing came in fast and hard. He looked very much like a caged animal.

"Oh don't worry. I won't tell everyone you're a werewolf if you don't tell anyone I was bitten. Got it?"

Harry nodded vigorously. Malfoy smirked again. "Good." The pale boy headed down the stairs, leaving Harry free to enter the dorm.

&&&&

Harry wiped the sweat that beaded his forehead away. Malfoy knew his secret and was using it as blackmail in order to keep his being attacked a secret. This latest twist was going to make the rest of the year tricky and it was only September! He knew that Malfoy wouldn't resist make veiled jabs at him the way Snape did with Lupin. He was glad that his rival wasn't going to spill the beans on him, but it did make him wonder about the silence he had to keep.

'Why does Malfoy want his attack kept secret? Is he protecting the vampire? Is it someone I know? I'll ask Dad tonight.' With a yawn, Harry entered the common room to get some sleep since he was excused from classes that day.

&&&&

"Please, Dad? Who bit Malfoy? He figured out that I'm a werewolf and made me promise not to mention his being attacked in exchange for his silence."

"He's blackmailing you, huh? Well, I'm afraid I'm sworn to secrecy too. However, I didn't promise not to hint. I refer you back to that essay on vampires I gave three years ago."

Harry thought hard for a moment, dredging up the lecture and the essay. 'Let's see. I learned that vampires prefer dark places, but they can go out in sunlight if they choose. They need to drink blood at least once a day or else they go into a bloodlust phase. Wait a minute!'

The green-eyed boy's head snapped up and looked at Lupin. "What are the symptoms of bloodlust?"

Lupin was pleased at Harry's quick thinking and promptly answered him, sensing Harry was getting close to the answer. "Headache, overwhelming urge to feed, and intense staring to name a few."

"It's Professor. Snape, isn't it? He's the vampire."

"Yes, but you didn't hear it from me. And don't say a word to anyone else."

"Okay. At least now I know why Malfoy wants me to keep quiet about it."

&&&&

Harry walked into the Main Hall the next morning, grateful that the full moon was over. Now he had one month to focus on his schoolwork only. Maybe read and work ahead of everyone so that he won't feel lost while he was out as he was bound to be this morning.

"Still sick Potter?" a voice behind him said softly, yet snidely. "Maybe a moonlit stroll would help."

Glancing back, Harry replied, "Hello Malfoy. Had any more encounters with vampires? Or is Snape the only one you've seen?"

Grabbing his rival's sweater, Malfoy hissed, "Who told you?"

"No one. I figured it out myself. At least now I know why you're keeping the attack secret."

Malfoy sneered before sauntering off. "Remember our deal, Potter," he called back. "No telling or I squeal."

'Nice word for the way a ferret sounds,' the teenager thought, but said nothing.

**Almost done. One more chapter to go. I'll admit right now that it might sound a little rushed. I never was good at ending a story. Anyway, turn to chapter six and see how it ends.**


	6. Loose Ends

**Here is the final chapter of Fang and Claw. I hope you enjoyed this story, as rushed as the ending sounds and seems.**

Chapter Six-Loose Ends

"Hey Harry!"

Harry froze upon hearing that greeting. It was Ron that was calling to him. And he sounded rather cheerful. This greeting, although comforting, seemed weird after a month of the cold shoulder.

Turning to the redhead, Harry answered cautiously, "Hi, Ron."

"Listen Harry, I'm sorry I acted like a jerk. Hermoine told me about the rough night you had a few nights ago. I was worried about you."

"It wasn't serious."

"I know. I also know that you don't mean for this stuff to happen. I'm really sorry I got resentful of you."

"You're forgiven." Harry stepped forward and embraced his best friend.

"Well, it's about time," an exasperated voice said from below. Looking down, the boys saw Hermoine standing there. She had her hands on her hips, but the smile on her face revealed her true emotion.

Ron and Harry quickly separated, embarassed to be caught hugging. Running a hand through his hair, Ron said, "So...you feelin' okay, Harry?"

"Now, yes. I've got a month until the next full moon."

"It's just Snape, Lupin, Hermoine, and me that know, right?"

"Actually, Malfoy knows too."

"And he hasn't already told the whole school?"

"He's not telling because I know a secret about him."

"I get it. Blackmail."

"Exactly."

"How about we sit outside and talk? I mean, we've got a whole month to catch up on."

"Sounds good. Let's go."

&&&&

"I want you to turn me."

"Excuse me?"

Draco gulped. "Uh, sir."

"That wasn't what I meant, but never mind." Snape sat behind his desk, fingers steepled in front of him. "So...Draco," he began. "why do you want me to turn you?"

Draco, who had first felt shock at Snape calling him by first name, became very interested in the pattern of the stone floor. "Because...because...I've fallen in love with you, sir."

Severus didn't bat an eye. Apparently his biting Malfoy, made the youth aroused, and it had awakened a sense of love. "I see. However, that is not a sufficient enough reason. I'm sorry."

"It's also because I don't want to be a Death Eater."

"Tell your father that."

"He'll force me to join anyway."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

Severus stared at his desktop. Draco had no desire to be a Death Eater? This revelation surprised the Potions Master. He had assumed that Draco would want to follow in his father's footsteps. He looked back at the young boy.

"Why do you not want to be a Death Eater?"

"Father took me to a Dark Revel over the summer. The activities I saw turned me off."

Snape nodded. That made perfect sense. "Turning you won't solve that problem. It will make them want you even more."

"But, I want to be a vampire," Draco declared with, what some would call, desperation.

Snape examined the boy in front of him. Draco was desperate to be turned, but he knew the life the boy was asking for was not as glorious as it seemed. And somehow he hadn't driven it home to his student.

"Draco, I'll admit that I feel attracted to you and I accept your affections. However, the life you're asking for is not what you think."

"I know that. But as long as we're together, I wouldn't mind."

"I see your mind's made up. I concede. How does the end of the next school year sound?"

"No. Right now. I want you to turn me now."

"What?"

"You heard me. If you wait until I graduate, then I won't have anyone to help me adjust. But, if you do it now, you'll be here to help me."

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

Snape smiled. "You can call me Severus, Draco."

"Yes, sir, uh Severus."

Epilogue

Harry kept his werewolf nature among his best friends as well as Draco and the staff. He ended up telling Ron and Hermoine of his true parentage at the start of his seventh year. They took it in stride after an explanation.

Snape turned Draco the night the request was made and proceeded to train him in controlling and concealing his powers. Harry found out at the end of their sixth year and promised not to tell. Draco moved in with his mate Severus during the summer before year seven.

The End

**Like I said before, a little rushed, but not like my last one. These six chapters actually spanned one month. Go ahead and double-check. Anyway, this clears the way for Ruby Moon-Snape, who's done a lot more Harry Potter stories than I have. Speaking of HP fics, this is my last one-maybe. I don't have any more ideas at the time. I may write more in the future and then again, maybe I won't. It all depends on how I feel about it. I think I'm more comfortable with writing anime fanfiction. Anyway, I hope to see you all sooner than May.**


End file.
